Never Alone
by mysticdragon2016
Summary: After a bad dream, children often seek comfort from their parents, Ghoul children are no different. My first Tokyo Ghoul story one shot


A/N this is my first Tokyo Ghoul fic. They will probably be out of character, I'm sorry.

Darkness covered the empty streets as an eerie silence swept over the city. The five year old girl wandered alone down the deserted street. Her body trembling.

"D-Daddy, M-Mommy?" She called softly as she continued, the city was a completely different place now that she was alone. Receiving no reply, she peered over her shoulder to find nothing.

"Daddy, where are you?" She cried, louder this time. She began to run. Her mother's advice played back in her mind.

 _when you feel scared, sometimes it helps to do something to take your mind off of what's scaring you, like think of something silly or remember a song that makes you happy._

She drew in a deep breath. Unable to think of one, she began to make one up.

"I-I love my Daddy.. H-He is so nice, he loves me and my mommy lots and lots. He will give us lots of hugs and-" she gasped as a figure appeared in front of her. It stood still, holding a large square object in its hand.

"Hello?" She called. It didn't bother to reply. She turned slowly and walked back the way she came. The sudden sound of footsteps could be heard from behind her, they were getting closer now. She sprinted down an alley only to find no way out.

She sobbed, covering her face with her hands.

"Daddy, Mommy, please come save me, I don't want to be all by myself." Distorted laughter caused her to turn. The figure moved closer, opening the case in its hand.

She closed her eyes tightly, covering her head and crouching down in the corner.

"Kaiya!" Her father called at last.

"Daddy, help!" She cried out.

"Kaiya, open your eyes." Her father instructed.

"I can't, the monster will get me!"

"Open your eyes little ghoul, and see what I brought just for you ." the voice laughed maliciously.

"Daddy!" She screamed again.

"Kaiya!" Her eyes opened instantly, her heart pounding. She turned toward the voice to find her father kneeling beside her bed. She wrapped her arms around his neck sobbing.

Kaneki held his daughter close, they could hear hurried footsteps coming towards them causing the child to shriek.

"It's okay." Kaneki soothed softly. "I've got you." Touka entered the room to find her daughter safe and sighed with relief.

"Mommy, Daddy, you came to me." She sniffled. Touka joined them on the floor.

"Of course we did." Her mother comforted. "What happened?"

"The monster came to get me and I was all by myself outside and I was afraid and you were not there and-" Kaiya cried frantically.

"It was just a bad dream." Kaneki assured her.

"But it didn't feel like one."

"Sometimes a dream can feel very real, but you have to remember that it's not. There's always a way to tell.' Her father told her.

" how, Daddy? "

"In this case, you told me you were alone outside with a monster. Do you really think we would ever let a monster close to you?" The white haired ghoul pointed out.

"N-No. You and Mommy would send it far away."

"That's right. We'd never leave you alone either. Even if you don't see us right away, all you'll ever have to do is call us and we'll be there."

"No matter what." Touka added.

"Even if you're very busy?"

"We'll drop everything for you, always."

"What if Uncle Hide is visiting?" Kaneki smiled softly.

"Then he'll probably come too." The dark haired child rubbed the tears from her eyes.

" Even if was a very big monster with lots of teeth and big feet and hands to get me?" Touka chuckled.

"No matter how many teeth or how big its feet are, Daddy and I love you too much to ever let anything hurt you."

"But I was all by myself and sad."

"You're never alone Kaiya. When you feel like that, remember that your mom and I are always in your heart and no matter where you are, our love will follow you, it's just like having us beside you, even in your dreams. If they ever get to be too scary, wrap our love around you and the monster won't be able to get you."

"Mommy, Daddy, can I stay with you tonight?"

"I think that's a good idea." Touka said kissing her daughter's head lovingly. The family rose from the floor and made their way through the hall and into Touka and Kaneki's bedroom when Kaiya settled herself between her parents.

"Try to get some sleep now, we're meeting Uncle Hide after lunch."

"Night Daddy, Night Mommy. I love you."

"We love you too." Kaneki spread the blanket over her, and gave her his pillow. She drifted off with her parents next to her.

When Kaiya found herself once again in the dark alley, confronted by the beast, she grinned

"You can't hurt me, monster. My mommy and daddy gave me their love to protect me and Now you can't get me." She told it. It growled angrily but the child stood her ground.

"I am not alone, Monster. You're not so scary anymore!" She shouted.

"That's my girl." Her mother was suddenly beside her.

"You're very brave, Kaiya, I'm proud of you." Kaneki praised from her other side. The creatures backed away fearfully.

"Now that we're all here, let's chase this thing off once and for all."

"Uncle Hide!"

"That's right, I wasn't going to let your daddy have all the fun." Together the group started forward, forcing the monster deeper into the shadows until finally, only the light remained.


End file.
